disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)/Gallery
Different and various images of Cinderella. Animation 001kr2sy.png|Cinderella's actual colors 637-cinderella label1.png|Cinderella Princess lineup pose pelene_small.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming dancing on the ice cinderelladance.png|Cinderella and Prince Charming (official art color corrected to bring on model) 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg|Cinderella and her Princess Friends cinderella-3039.jpg|Holiday Picture Cinderella2012.png|Cinderella Char cindy main.png|Diamond Edition Art Cinderella Photo.jpg New-Cinderella-disney-princess-30792546-666-800.jpg|Cinderella's new appearance since 2012 Princess_protection_program14.jpg 1440 cinderella royaldebut 50 727 detail.jpg Cinderella-recolor-disney-princess-33615588-896-1166.png|Cinderella's new appearance recolored with the original, actual colors tumblr_lzxkxujYzA1rqnm0ao1_400.jpg|Cinderella in the merchandising tumblr_lzxlrtNIdS1rqnm0ao1_1280.png tumblr_lzxlsmkZCu1rqnm0ao1_1280.png Cinderellaprincess.jpg tumblr_lzxm8fMfk31rqnm0ao1_1280.jpg Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-6170404-400-512.jpg|Cinderella with her parasol Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-6724572-475-613.jpg Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-7359909-942-1271.jpg|Cinderella putting on her glove tumblr_lzvcssHonb1rqnm0ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lzxlxyOW1A1rqnm0ao1_400.jpg Buka510-3329993_247_294.png Buka510-3417354_249_187.png Buka510-3425552_203_235.png Buka510-2261164_495_629.jpg Buka510-2800149_351_384.png Buka510-2819051_228_390.png|Cinderella swinging Cinderella DV.jpg|Disney Vault Screen shot 2012-11-30 at 10.18.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-15 at 4.34.36 PM.png 10978803.jpg Char 29195.jpg|Cinderella in House of Mouse Char 32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-7569.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-7396.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4261.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-2905.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-1123.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-24 - Copy.jpg|Cinderella seen as a young girl during the film's prologue. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1161.jpg|Cinderella and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1652.jpg|Cinderella and Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4954.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8377.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding in Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6322.jpg|Cinderella, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6103.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming kissing Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-278.jpg|Cinderella with Birds Cinderella051.jpg Cinderella-175.png Cinderella-278.png Cinderella-334.png Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-512.png Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-634.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-656.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-730.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-772.png Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-984.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1124.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1156.png Cinderella-1200.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1246.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Dibujo021.jpg Dibujo028.jpg Dibujo033.jpg Dibujo038.jpg Dibujo042.jpg Dibujo063.1.jpg Dibujo078.jpg Dibujo096.jpg Dibujo097.2.jpg Dibujo100.2.jpg Dibujo101.jpg Dibujo102.jpg Dibujo103.jpg Dibujo104.jpg Dibujo106.jpg Dibujo130.1.jpg Dibujo131.1.jpg Dibujo132.jpg Dibujo133.jpg Dibujo134.jpg Dibujo138.1.jpg Dibujo139.jpg Dibujo140.1.jpg Dibujo143.jpg Dibujo144.jpg Dibujo145.1.jpg Dibujo146.jpg Dibujo147.jpg Dibujo154.jpg Dibujo163.1.jpg Dibujo165.jpg Dibujo167.1.jpg Dibujo168.1.jpg Dibujo169.1.jpg Dibujo170.jpg Dibujo171.jpg Dibujo172.jpg Dibujo174.jpg Dibujo175.1.jpg Dibujo184.jpg Dibujo189.jpg Dibujo190.jpg Dibujo195.1.jpg Dibujo200.jpg Dibujo203.1.jpg Dibujo204.jpg Dibujo205.jpg Dibujo206.jpg Dibujo210.1.jpg Dibujo211.jpg Dibujo213.jpg Dibujo217.jpg Dibujo220.jpg Dibujo221.jpg Dibujo232.jpg Dibujo251.1.jpg Dibujo257.jpg Dibujo268.jpg Dibujo277.jpg Dibujo278.jpg Dibujo281.jpg Dibujo287.jpg Dibujo290.jpg Dibujo293.1.jpg Dibujo297.jpg Dibujo301.1.jpg 732px-Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-7396.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! 732px-Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps_com-7569.jpg|Love at last, 550487_1285815843538_full.jpg|"What are you up to?" Cinderella I Have The Other Slipper.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6133.jpg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000368008_1264809845773_full.jpg|Cinderella's pretty pink dress 184477.jpg|Cinderella at the festival cinder2.jpg|How does a cheese omlet sound? Cinderella-3-disney-princess-14446911-200-200.jpg|Cinderella Cinderella-3.jpg|Golden dress Cinderella-III-Twist-in-time-cinderella-11214000-600-450.jpg|Cinderella sounding like Marlo Thomas as Ann Marie, "That girl was me!" Cinderella-in-Garden.jpg Cinderella-Servant.jpg images1.jpg disney-princess_64109_2.jpg cindyII-12.jpg 658525 1299630421891 full.jpg Cinderella-III-Twist-in-Time-cinderella-11214365-600-450.jpg Cinderella-III-Twist-in-time-cinderella-11214005-600-450.jpg Tumblr la56juQKZ31qe6am9o1 500.jpg 495179_1279531961519_full.jpg|Cinderella with prince charming,The King and Prudence Cenicienta 127.jpg Cenicienta 109.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-2066.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-3816.jpg cinderella-ball18_large.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5284.jpg|Cinderella flaunting her new ball gown cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8363.jpg|Cinderella finally gets her happy endings cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4476.jpg Cinderella-and-Prince.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5281.jpg|Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3366.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg Cinderella-cinderella-24456717-1024-768.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg|You found my shoes! cinderella.jpeg CinderellaDisney.jpg b17a3c.jpg cenicienta4.gif cenicienta5.gif cenicienta6.gif cenicienta7.gif cenicienta1.gif cenicienta8fp6.gif cenicientaprincipe2.gif clipcindyprince4.gif pareja 2.gif b17a3d.jpg Cinderella and fairy godmother.jpg So_This_is_love.png Cindaprince.png Cndrlla.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 8.16.44 PM.png|Cinderella as she appeared in a comic, "The Summer House" Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 8.16.59 PM.png|Cinderella as she appeared in a comic, "The Summer House" Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella in Sofia the First Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg|Cinderella's petticoat Cinderella-and-her-prince-disney-princess-32525221-612-792.jpg CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in "Schoolhouse Rock!" Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-7359896-601-882.jpg Cinderella-Pink-Dress.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-15 at 4.46.35 PM.png Cinderella Tiara.png Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess 325px-Cinderella.jpg Minnie disfraz Cenicienta.png|Minnie being dressed up as Cinderella in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night". september6th.JPG|Cinderella in Disneystrology book DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Cinderella-disney-princess-33526861-441-397.jpg|Cinderella the Kind Video games Cinderella_GBA_Screenshot.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella: Magical Dreams. Meetcinderella.jpg|Cinderella and the mice in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Cinderellycinderelly.jpg Bybyecinderella.jpg Char 58899 thumb.jpg|Cinderella in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- .jpg 190px-5907610739366 1.png|Cinderella, Disney Universe cinderellaball.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Station_Cinderella_KH.png|Cinderella's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Cinderella_KH.png|Cinderella in the original Kingdom Hearts Bbs050.jpg|Cinderella with the Grand Duke in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs051.jpg|Cinderella and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bbs289.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Bbs290.jpg|Cinderella with Terra in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Cinderella.png|Cinderella in her maid outfit Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep E3-2010-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-screens-20100615045714068.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Ven in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Cinderella_(Ripped_Dress)_KHBBS.png|Cinderella in her ripped dress Bbs046.jpg Pct2010 copy-6e505cda37.jpg|Cinderella in the dress that her stepsisters tore up Pct2011 copy-b322dce22.jpg|Cinderella in her white gown DL_CinderellaAvatar1.png|Cinderlla's Sprite (BBS) DL_CinderellaAvatar2.png|Cinderella's Sprite (BBS) A Perfect Fit 01 KHBBS.png Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Cinderella_Formal_Command_Board_KHBBS.png|Cinderella's playpiece on the Command Board Disney Parks and other live appearances Cinderella Prince Charming It's a Small World.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming in It's a Small World 3783850519 a6f85d2eb5.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus in It's a Small World 4414792165 389d015447.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Live! 4541047201 938b8b65d8.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Twice Charmed on the Disney Cruise Line 12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in Disney on Ice Disney+Store+Times+Square+Grand+Opening+pNaD1Yb4HV1l22.jpg|Princess Cinderella at the Disney Store in Times Square Grand Opening Princessliveaction.jpg Princessliveaction.gif Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg Buka510-2521507_521_468.png|Cinderella's appearance in the Parade of Dreams Parade in Disneyland Buka510-2262263_557_615.jpg Buka510-2970751_587_705.png|Cinderella's Winter Outfit Buka510-3300245_467_700.jpg Buka510-3377539_500_645.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Live! Buka510-2283980_448_589.jpg Buka510-2143863_360_495.jpg Buka510-1934624_445_469.jpg CinderellaandPrinceCharminginFullHouse.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming (played by Steve) in "Full House" FullHouse-DisneyParade2.jpg|Mickey, Cinderella, Snow White, Michelle and Stephanie in the Disney Parade from "Full House". Kimmy,PrinceCharmingandCinderella.jpg|Kimmy, Prince Charming and Cinderella. Prince charming.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming Topiary 660 x 395 Disney Live 2012.jpg|Cinderella with Snow White and Belle in "Three Classic Fairy Tales" IMG_2265.PNG|Cinderella and Prince Charming in the Spectromagic Parade IMG_2274.PNG|Cinderella in Cinderellabration Disney 2008 0538.JPG|Cinderella with Prince Charming at the Dreams Come True Parade Disney 2008 0490.JPG|Cinderella and Prince Charming in a display at the Emporium Cenicienta.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Cinderella in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 25 - Cinderella.jpeg|Cinderella's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 1jp5vk.jpg|Cinderella's old look (Left) and her new look (Right) tumblr_mc9ve7eMGm1qboitvo1_500.jpg Cinderella HKDL 2012.jpg|Cinderella's new look in Disney Parks tumblr_mcbzsaWXmQ1rod01wo1_1280.jpg 8451334173_d9bda41118_b.jpg|New Cinderella Twirling 8118051454_d7b9c41742_b.jpg 8115176020_39b26b43b2_b.jpg dbr51d.jpg tumblr_mcoklvS0ZL1qifp8co1_500.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-20 at 11.31.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-12-15 at 4.39.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 7.30.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 7.31.34 PM.png 8363969598_4b2b44e5e1_b.jpg|New Cinderella's Petticoat 8452426258_1a43d9f829_b.jpg 8349847325_8444719926_b.jpg|Cinderella's New Winter Outfit 8295870934_c4268afd09_b.jpg Spec08s54.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella at Tokyo Disneyland's Cinderellabration: Lights of Romance. 6321298161_99d4e2be36_o.jpg Miscellaneous 2810196515 8a085f2e2d.jpg|Cinderella statue Disney Princesses.jpg|Cinderella watching Princess Tiana's entrance at Disneyland Paris 4582465335 25b74ea2e2.jpg|Cinderella topiary kilala-princess_22566_1.jpg|Cinderella as she appears in Kilala Princess 00000000000000006070040900128-1.jpeg|Designer cinderella doll 6104372437_063c7259b4_b.jpg|Beautifully done Cinderella sketch Cinderella Wallpaper.jpg tumblr_lq8e3fCsDR1r20dbgo1_400_large.jpg|Cinderella Ad 1262000441454.jpg|Cinderella plush PrincessMagazineK.png|Cinderella in Elle Magazine! 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Bread-cinderella.jpg 6834653263 a5c4405f96 m.jpg 1262000440004.jpg Dsny-lg-44.jpg Cindrella Pin.jpg|Trading Pin 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 616gZzbrhbL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 41tX0qEJ96L. SL500 AA300 .jpg Disney-Theme-Park-Candyland.png ImagesCA34ONBR.jpg Cinderella WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC 1262000440024.jpg FK027870-01.jpg 99360.jpg cinderellaplate.jpg Minnie Mouse Cinderella.PNG cinderella shoes.jpg cinderella toy.jpg Luciferncindy.png cinderellawedding.png 5304330456 c019942927 m.jpg 5647560231_c26755d803_b.jpg Princess-app-cinderella.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60_12.jpg 6763036280094.jpg ABC's Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella 1000px-104Explode.jpg|Cinderella watching in horror as her fairy godmother explodes E4a28e522d4f41f65cbcd0875f20ccc0-1-.jpg|Cinderella making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin Thomas-and-cinderella.png|Cinderella and Prince Thomas on their wedding day Cinderella_and_Snow_White.jpg|Cinderella with her friend Snow White Ouat-1_4-cinderella-and-rumpel1.jpg|Cinderella finds out the terms of her deal with Rumpelstiltskin Capture3.png|A pregnant Cinderella with Prince Thomas Category:Character galleries